Lawyer's Come Back
by firecloak
Summary: Summary: AU. Well-established lawyer, Itachi, returns on the day Sasuke decides to hold a karaoke party. Well, things are bound to happen when you add a temperamental premed student and a stoic lawyer together!


**LAWYER'S COME BACK**

**Chapter 1: Rude, Much?**

**Summary****: AU. **Well-established lawyer, Itachi, returns on the day Sasuke decides to hold a karaoke party. Well, things are bound to happen when you add a temperamental premed student and a stoic lawyer together!

**Ages**

**Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto: **21

**Itachi:** 26

Three college students sat on a table in Starbucks, each concentrating on a different subject. The dark-haired student, Sasuke, was flipping through a criminal justice textbook, pausing occasionally to scribble some notes down. The strawberry-haired girl sitting beside him was just as studious, with her nose buried deep in Neurobiology notes.

The last member of the trio, however, was a different matter entirely. The spiky-haired blonde let out a deep sigh as he looked up from his political science textbook. Why bother reading the damn book anyway? He could just ask his godfather Jiraiya to explain it to him later.

Frustration evident in his face, he wiped sweat off his forehead and decided to break the silence.

"Guys, it's Friday. We need to do something!" the blonde cried out, pounding a fist onto the table.

"Naruto, you only say that because you're stuck on something, right?" Sakura sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"But I got the whole weekend to work on it!" Naruto groaned, before lightly punching Sasuke on the shoulder. "Hey bastard, isn't it time we do some karaoke at your place?"

Dark eyes gleaming, the raven-haired student pondered for a moment. True, the whole gang hadn't hung out in a while. And even though his two friends were annoying and loud, they were fun to be with.

"Okay then," Sasuke conceded, "karaoke at my house at six."

"You got it, bastard!" chirped Naruto as he swung an arm around his dark-haired friend.

"Well, I guess it's decided! Karaoke at Sasuke-kun's house at six!" Sakura said happily as she started to stuff her thick binder into her booksack. "I have some errands to run first, so I'll see you guys later!"

"Yeah, same here," Naruto said. "I got some stuff to take care of too."

"Later," came the short reply expected of an Uchiha.

* * *

><p>As Sasuke walked towards his front porch and removed his sneakers, he failed to notice the extra pair of shoes lying on the doormat.<p>

Once inside, he walked towards the stairs. But before he could even get there,

_**Tap!**_

A familiar sensation came to his forehead, and before he knew it, he was looking into onyx eyes very much like his own.

"Itachi," said Sasuke, his face froze in shock. "When did you get here?"

"Ah, foolish little brother. You didn't notice."

"Notice what?"

"The doormat."

"What about-?" Sasuke started, then paused. The realization suddenly hit him.

"No, I didn't notice your shoes," the younger brother sighed exasperatedly, closing his eyes in frustration.

"You should be more attentive."

"Itachi's right, Sasuke. You have to pay attention to the little things," his mom scolded as she poked her head out from the kitchen.

Sasuke sighed. Just what he needed. This was the reason he didn't like having his brother around. When Itachi left for law school years ago, Sasuke was very much relieved that he would be free from all the comparisons. As much as he admired Itachi, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little resentful towards his elder brother.

"So, why're you here?" asked Sasuke.

"Hn."

Heh, of course his perfect brother would give a noncommittal answer.

_**Ding dong.**_

Oh, crap. The one time he decides to invite his friends over—and his brother's here. The chances of it happening were slim to none, as Itachi rarely returned home, occasionally paying the family a visit once or twice a year. Those were the times Sasuke made sure his friends didn't come over.

Just great. Just great.

_**Ding dong.**_

If it were Sakura, she would've just rang the doorbell once, and left it at that. But since that wasn't the case, it could only mean one thing:

The college knuckle-head was here.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Bastard! You there? Open up already, man!" cried an impatient Naruto as he continued to pound the door.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the younger brother went to open the door.

"Dumbass, don't knock so much," Sasuke grumbled.

"Heh heh, sorry. You know I just can't wait!" Naruto laughed as he patted his best friend on the back, oblivious to the gaze of the other Uchiha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ding Dong.<strong>_

The strawberry-haired girl waited in front of the big Uchiha mansion as she rang the doorbell. The sunset shone behind the luxurious house, bathing it in its scarlet glow, emphasizing the red and white Uchiha emblem painted on the side of the house. Such a luxurious commodity was made possible by the salaries of the famous lawyers of the Uchiha Law Firm.

The door creaked, opening slightly to reveal a tall young man. Clad in black, he was very much like an older version of Sasuke, only with his hair pulled back instead of spiked. His piercing gaze unnerved the girl for a moment.

"Um…" Sakura said, shooting a stern look to match the older man's stare. What was it with Uchihas and the need to intimidate, anyway?

"…Is Sasuke home?" she asked, making sure to look at him in the eye. She wasn't going to back down.

"Yes," he replied, stepping inside the house as he slowly opened the door. His graceful movements gave him a refined air.

The girl quickly removed her shoes and went in. Once inside, she took another look at the new Uchiha. He was taller than Sasuke, and admittingly, not bad looking either. She didn't recognize him, but assumed he must've been a cousin or something. After all, he did seem to carry the typical refined, Uchiha traits.

"If you don't mind me asking, wh-" the girl started.

"They're in the media room," came the terse reply. His stoic face betrayed no emotion.

And with that, the odd man walked off, leaving her alone.

Hmph. Just who did he think he was? Cutting her off like that?

She hadn't talked to someone rude like that in quite a while, though the last rude person she talked to was probably an Uchiha as well, now that she thought about it. She knew Sasuke's father was the head of the Uchiha family, so it wasn't uncommon for other Uchihas to pay the head a visit. Usually the random Uchihas littering the house never bothered her, but this time was different. She found herself inwardly wishing she wouldn't be seeing _him _again.

The pink-haired girl then headed towards the media room, where the group usually held their karaoke parties.

**A/N**: It's been several years since I've written a fanfiction, so I hope I'm not too rusty! I'll add more ItaSaku interaction in the next chapter. This chapter was just a set-up, of sorts. Comments/suggestions/reviews/flames are welcome!


End file.
